The Fairly Odd Parents
by Dark Shadow8
Summary: please read and review. worked hard chapter 2 here
1. Default Chapter

~ The Fairly Odd Parents ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters and I don't own the Fairly Odd Parents, even know its not about the Fairly Odd Parents show.  
  
Chapter One : The Introduction  
  
One day Kuwabara was on the way to school when he was stopped boy a vicious little boy Hiei.  
  
Hiei: hey geek bait what the fuck are u doing.  
  
Kuwabara: going to school SHRIMP and anyways its none of your business he walked forward as he tripped over Hieis foot, getting up walking to the bus stop meeting with his friends Dejero and Hector.  
  
Hector: I got a dog yesterday. His name is meat.  
  
Kuwabara: why the hell did u name it meat.  
  
Hector: maybe because I like meat and he is fat did I mention I like meat and he was fat.  
  
Kuwabara: yep u sure did.  
  
Dejero: guess what Kuwabara I have never go a A- in my life. I gotten strait A pluses.  
  
Kuwabara: I already know u were born a genius.  
  
As they got on the bus and went to the back to sit down. They soon arrived at school and entered there 4th grade class with the meanest teacher Mr. Evilnaca.  
  
Today we will be having a new kid join are class his name is Chato he said insanely the little Russian boy sat down next to Kuwabara and started laughing out loud. What are u laughing about asked, he answered your ugly face he continued laughing.  
  
As school ended they went home for a nether horrible day with his babysitter Shizuro. As his parents left. Shizuro handed Kuwabara a scrubbing pad and cleaning clothes as he got shubbed in the bsthroom he started scrubbing rubbing ti the tub. Kuwabara started singing.  
  
Oh tub why do u need to be rubbed, with the sponge you need to be scrubbed rubb a dub dub he sang, I need soap to scrub the tub. He finishes chores and goes to room. Shizuro not knowing if he was done or not.  
  
As he sat on his bed fairy dust fell all over him. What the fuck we are being invaded by aliens, duck and cover he slips under his bed. As two flying creatures appeared. They repeated a phrase, We are your Fairy God Parents. Kuwabara looks, ohh. He jumps out of window lands in bushes. Fairly Odd Parents follow, turning into dog stop as Kuwabara ran out of breathe they went back to the house. Kuwabara awoke , and saw two creatures staring at him, ohhh monsters are attaking he screamed. Shizuro opened door seeing Kuwabara under covers. She leaves. The Fairy's take off blanket. Kuwabara screams getting a baseball bate trying to hit the creatures.  
  
A/N: Hope u liked. First Fanfic. Hope u liked. Please Read and Review. Thanks. 


	2. What! Oh Cool

~ The Fairly Odd Parents ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter Two- What! Oh Cool  
  
As Kuwabara looked at the two flying creatures, he shivered, what do u want and who are u.  
  
We are your Fairly Odd Parents; we have two grant every wish u command.  
  
But why did u come.  
  
Well lord Cheri saw that u were a sad little boy.  
  
I am not a sad little boy.  
  
Fine, but what about how your babysitter always calling u names making u do shit.  
  
Well I guess I am sad.  
  
But who the fuck are u.  
  
We are your Fairly Odd Parents, I am Keiko and I am Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: Laughs out loud.  
  
Fairy Odd Parent Keiko: what's so funny.  
  
Kuwabara: Your ugly face, laughs out loud.  
  
As the door opens Shizuro comes running in, bedtime twerp.  
  
Yes maim, Kuwabara screamed.  
  
Well since u will grant every wish.  
  
I wish I were home alone with my friends Dejero and Hector.  
  
Your wish is my command; ta ting and it came true.  
  
I wish it were the next day.  
  
Ta ting.  
  
Yes grinned Kuwabara.  
  
Well I guess its breakfast time. Buffalo wins and cheese bread and a shake.  
  
Ta ting.  
  
Oh mmmmmmm good.  
  
I guess its time to go to school.  
  
Come on Dejero and Hector.  
  
We are coming.  
  
As the ruff kid Hiei came over what's up geek bait.  
  
U are chicken liver, hahaha.  
  
Hiei is now chicken liver.  
  
Hiei: EW gross.  
  
Hiei punches Kuwabara and runs home.  
  
Kuwabara starts laughing out loud.  
  
As he boarded the buss, I wish everybody but me had big pimples.  
  
Everybody grew big pimples.  
  
Girls screaming, boys starting at the girls go crazy.  
  
The bus driver jumping out of the window and killed his self.  
  
As Kuwabara wished he was at school. Him and his friends walked in the classroom.  
  
As his teacher gave him directions.  
  
I am not going to listen to u.  
  
U are a piece of smelly shit. . Ta ting.  
  
All of girls screaming, ewe he smells like shit and looks like one to.  
  
Kuwabara laughing his head off. Hahaha.  
  
As he walked out of school.  
  
The principal stopped him.  
  
Were u think u are going. Home.  
  
U are not going anywhere but here.  
  
I wish there was a volcano, and the principal waz at the top of it tied to a rolling chair.  
  
I wish I were up there.  
  
He pushes her in.  
  
Hahah.  
  
As he walks home he turns everybody into plastic.  
  
Then he goes to his room.  
  
I wish it was the day before but I knew about my Fairly Odd parents Keiko and Yusuke.  
  
Now go to bed Shizuro screamed.  
  
Fine, he went to bed. Woke up the next morning I wish I had a sword, he slashed and dashed at Hiei, Clink. Nooooo! Girl screamed.  
  
A/N: Hope u like. Please read and review. Thank U. 


End file.
